Many users may travel between locations using various modes of transportation. In an example, a user may travel to work by car or train. In another example, the user may travel to a park by bike. In another example, the user may travel for business or personal reasons by airplane. For example, the user may travel from the user's home city of Cleveland to Raleigh for a business meeting with a client. The user may later travel from Cleveland to Florida for a family vacation. The user may have varying interests in different content (e.g., hotel recommendations, car rental recommendations, news stories, coupons, weather details, vacation activities, business trip activities, etc.) based upon a mode of transportation, a reason for traveling, and a destination location. Unfortunately, the user may either spend substantial amounts of time, computing resources, and/or bandwidth attempting to identify relevant content, or the user may forego searching for such content and thus may miss out on experiencing such content (e.g., instead of searching for a cost effective hotel, the user may merely stay at the first hotel that the user encounters; the user may be a runner but may skip out on running because the user does not know that there are local running trails near a hotel at which the user is staying; etc.).